


You ooze you lose

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: Just a short thing some Emma and Killian fun and a bit of sexy time and humor.  So sorry for how terrible I am at titles





	You ooze you lose

Emma and Killiam walk into the loft slowly, bodies sagging and feet dragging in exhaustion. Dropping their swords by the door as soon as they get inside, Emma shurgs out of her jacket moving to hang it up but deciding against it when she sees how much of the purple goo and other grime from their last battle covers it. It reminds her of that purple villan from that old Power Rangers movie she saw when she was younger. She briefly wonders if they were real too, she shakes her head and sighs as she looks down at the rest of her clothes seeing them in no better shape than her jacket. She sees Killian move towards the couch looking as if he has every intention of hitting it and not moving for the next few hours.  
"Wait!" She yells out stopping him before he gets the chance to sit. "If you get whatever this is all over us on Mary Margaret's couch I think she may kill you. Come on pirate lets get a shower and get cleaned up." She tells him as she grabs him by his collar and pulls him towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom getting clean was the furthest thing from Killian's mind as he grabs her around the waist kissing her.  
"I actually ment taking a shower and getting clean, sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake introducing you to shower sex." She tells him laughing a bit pushing his jacket off his shoulders.  
"mmm you have to admit you enjoy it." He mumbles against her lips.  
"I do." She responds starting to unbutton his shirt while he moves to set her on the bathroom counter and pulling her shirt over her head once she has his shirt off. He moves his lips from hers and down her jaw and further down. Once he moves to her neck he gets a mouth full of the goo and grime there.  
"Ugh, maybe we should shower first." He tells her pulling back and making a horrible face at the taste. They finished getting undressed and actually do shower away all the goo and grime they've collected on themselves before Killian has her pushed up against the shower wall one leg around his waist. His lips worrying the spot where her neck meets shoulder, his hip setting a rhythm into hers as the bathroom door swings open with a bang on the wall. Startled they break apart and Emma sticks her head outside of the curtain to investigate only to see Snow there.  
"Mom?" Emma asks startling Snow a little as she moves picking up the clothes off the floor. "I thought you were heading to Grannys to pick up Neal?"  
"We were and then David suggested we just eat while we were there but he wanted to change out of his clothes that were covered in all that yuk. So I figured I might as well start the wash with them and wanted to grab yours too." She explains as Killian leans back against the wall knocking a bottle to the floor stopping Snow in her explanation. "And you're not alone in here are you." She states as she realizes some of the clothes she holds do not belong to her daughter.  
"No." Emma responds face turning red  
"Ok well I'll just....so sorry..... sorry Killian.." Snow trails off embarrassed as she moved out the door.  
"Quiet alright your majesty." He tells her with a smirk in Emma's direction.  
"I can't believe that just happened." Emma says as she leans back against the wall.  
"Mmhmmm" He responds sliding his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck "now where were we?"  
"Yea no that ship has sailed buddy." She laughs pushing him away and stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around her.  
"Seriously?" He asks in disbelief.  
"I can't believe your ....hmmm...main sail is still at...full mast after that....." She tells him through a smile " just take care of it and make it quick, I think we should probably meet them at Grannys." She finishes walking out the bathroom door as he stares after her wondering what just happened.


End file.
